Shakugan no Shana Crimson Denizen Shana!
by Sekai -The World
Summary: What if instead of being a Flame Haze, Shana is actually a Crimson Denizen? How would the story changes as friends become foes or foes become friends. How will our Mystes live with our cute little Crimson Denizen Shana?
1. Chapter 1

**Shakugan no Shana: Crimson Denizen Shana!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened, the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 1**

Right when the late-blooming cherry blossoms here in Misaki were in full bloom,

the high school life that just started for me, Sakai Yuji,

was about to become an everyday part of my life.

On this morning, the same as any other...

The same old days.

On a day like any other...

But I never would have imagined it at that time...

The different world I was about to see soon...

And I never thought I would be dying.

* * *

><p><em>...What is this...<em>

I thought as I surveyed my surroundings. Just like any other day, I was walking on the streets that I have been using like any other. However, just now, moments ago, a strange sound could be heard as the sky and the surroundings started to turn red. Crowds of unrelated people just suddenly stopped dead with color drained from their entire body.

_...Just what is this...?_

I thought once more as I tried to find any other people who was able to move like me. However, no matter where I went or shouted, no one responded. I wondered if there was anyone except me moving in this-

_Bam!_

"WhaWhat's that sound!"

I stumbled my sentence as I heard the sound an explosion with the sound of falling debris. I could barely but still able to identify where did the sound come from. All but confuse in this unknown _dimension_, I could only risk my chances by heading towards that direction.

… … …

… …

…

"Ah!"

I could hear the voice of a girl's cry when I arrived at the scene. Just beside the narrows corner I was standing was a girl lying on top of the debris of the wall of the corner. Just opposite her, there was a … doll(?) floating in the air with a ...monster with many heads and a ugly looking baby-monster by its side. The girl had red long hair that as if it was burning, she was wearing something like a suit with a black cloak over it. On her right hand was a katana that was about to fall off her hand.

"...Ara ara, what do we have here?"

Suddenly, the monster with many heads spoke. The doll and the other monster turned towards me... what is this? What the hell is going on? My mind was telling me to run right now but my legs couldn't respond to my mind.

_Am I going to die here...without knowing anything?_

"You idiot! Run!"

Just as I thought about that, I felt someone pulled my hand before I was being dragged away from the three monsters and towards the direction where I came from. I looked up and saw that the one holding my hand was the red haired girl that was right beside me just now.

The girl looked very weak and pale, however she kept on dragging me and stopped in front of a shop. The sound of the mocking slow approach by the monsters made it clear that they were playing with us. I leaned towards the shop and tried to catch my breath as the girl beside me did the same. Still as confuse-being more confuse by the situation, I asked.

"...What are those...monsters...Are they really monsters?"

"...No, yes to you they may be monsters but...they are called Rinne, underlings of a Crimson Denizen (Tomogara), those that come from the crimson realm..."

"...Huh?"

I shown a blank look of not understanding anything towards the girl. Then as if she was speaking to some else, she asked.

"...Neh Alastor, could he be..."

"_**Yes, he is a Mystes no doubt."**_

…

Wai- Wait a minute!

"Where did that voice come from?"

I asked upon realizing that there was a third voice despite when there were only the two of us. I saw the tip of her mouth moving as if to say something before she quickly rushed in front and pushed me from where I was just now.

"! Argh!"

"..Ah! Are you alright!"

I shouted out of concern when the girl was being knocked away and towards a wall from the mons-Rinne with many heads. I quickly ran over to her as she struggled to stand up. Just in front of us, the three Rinne had caught up and were now in front of us. The Rinne that had knocked the girl just now then said,

"A Mystes, what a surprise! Our master will certainly be pleased when we brought this back to him."

"Ah haha, Time to eat!"

The baby-looking Rinne said as it started to approach us. In this situation, I should have abandoned this unknown girl and ran away this instant as far away from the Rinnes as possible. With that thought in mind I began to move...

In front of the injured girl and spread my hand out as if to protect the girl from the Rinnes. Instead of running away, my legs automatically put me between her and the Rinnes. Even thought I knew that this was stupid and futile, I just couldn't ran away and abandon her. I knew that this stupid move would only get me with the girl killed, and running away may gave me a chance to survive...

"Ho? A little Mystes trying to act cool to save a girl? What a funny Mystes that we have here. Shouldn't you left her and ran away?"

"...I knew that ran away is probably the better option that making a futile effort to protect this girl..."

Just as I was saying my _dying speech_, I could hear the sound of little falling debris which told me that the girl had started to get up. I then continued, giving a good image of myself to a girl that I don't know for my last hour, at least being someone significant other at the very end.

"...I couldn't abandon this girl and ran away alone! Because if I were to die, I would want to spend at least my last seconds protecting her than dying alone!"

"... ...Thank you..."

?

!

"!"

_Wha-What is this?_

Suddenly, after hearing a thank you from the girl, I suddenly felt that my energy was as if being...sucked away from my body. The process was so fast that within a second, I was barely left with energy only enough to barely walk. I fell to the ground due to the sudden lack of energy. When I looked up to see what happened...

I thought I saw a goddess.

The girl from before, she was still the same as just now. However, the aura given out from before were different. Her blazing red hair shined brighter as I could feel a powerful aura surrounding her. Her katana was now, as if blessed by magic, engulfed with crimson flame.

"-Wha-Impossi-Argahhhhh!"

Suddenly, in a speed that I couldn't hope to match, the girl, as if reborn with great power, sliced the Rinne filled with heads into two. Without even having the chance to respond, the other Rinne could only open its mouth in horror as a huge flame emerged from the sword and burned it to nothingness.

"! Chee!'

The girl tried to slice the doll with her katana but the doll managed to dodge it, but not without being scratched. The doll flew higher on top as the girl who I almost envisioned as a goddess stepped in front of me as if to protect me like I did before.

"This would not be the end of this!"

The doll said as she suddenly transformed into blue particles and flew away. After making sure that the doll was gone and the Rinnes were all but gone, she faced me and asked.

"What is your name?"

"...Sakai Yuji...you?"

"Me? ...I don't have a name but you can refer me as the "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHEW! I finally ended this chapter. Even though it's tiring but I sure feels good to release out the idea of Shana being a Crimson Denizen than a Flame Haze. More details about Shana Crimson Denizen version will be said in next chapter if I decide to continue this so,**

**Please read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shakugan no Shana: Crimson Denizen Shana!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened, the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 2**

**Shana**

Laughter of little children playing beside the Mana river that divided Misaki city could be heard in a distance. The sky has faded from the clear blue sky to orange-red sunset. Seating on a bench, I watched the girl with a black coat bought something from a hawker-van (I don't know what was it called). Moments later, the girl with long black hair returned with a bag of melon bread in her arms.

Seating down beside me, the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter, like an innocent child, took out a melon bread from the plastic bag and happily took a bit to it. Biting into the bread happily, giving an atmosphere totally different from before. After a while, I decided to start the conversation.

"What is that?"

"...This? This is melon bread, something to eat. You don't even know such simple things?"

"Ah...no..."

I sighed from the tense atmosphere, unknown that I was the only one having. There was so much thing that I wanted to ask but I don't even know how to start a conversation. Sigh, I felt so useless when I was speechless.

?

An oddly sweet sensation filled my mouth as I realized that the girl seating beside my had stuffed a bread into my mouth. Taking a small bite before pulling it out, the girl started the conversation.

"You are thinking about what happened just now right? Take one then, it's going to take a while to explain everything."

"Ah...okay."

For a moment I felt very useless for letting the girl to start a conversation, however the feeling was quickly replaced as the girl started talking.

"Since you are a total idiot who don't know anything, I have to explain everything from the basic to you. Just now the red dimension just now is called Fuzetsu. It's a dimension that cut off any relationships of that dimension from the outside world. Basically, the outside world couldn't interfere in any activities taken place in a Fuzetsu. Crimson Denizens create Fuzetsu so that they can do what they want without being noticed.

What you saw just now are Rinnes, underlings of a Crimson Denizen. Crimson Denizens create Rinnes to help them in their troublesome tasks. Basically you can call them slaves of the Crimson Denizens."

"What is a Crimson Denizen?"

I asked as she explained to me about the Rinnes. However it seemed that I had made her angry but disrupting her explanation as I could felt a slight glare being directed towards me. I made a apology sigh as she started to continue.

"Crimson Denizens are inhabitants of a world called the Crimson Realm. They traveled from the Crimson Realm and started to live here. However to live here they must consume power of existence to manifest themselves in this world.

"What is-Hmm!"

Just as I was about to unintentionally disrupted her explanation, she quickly just stuffed another bread to my mouth and continued.

"Power of existence is basically every living and non-living thing in the world. Like I said before, Crimson Denizens need to feed on power of existence in order to live. Power of existence can be found on anyone. Normally those with bigger influence in their life have more power of existence. Those that lose their fixed existence called torch.

Torch are created by both Flame Hazes and Crimson Denizens. Crimson Denizens create Torch to make their consumption less noticeable, and so they are not hunted and detected while Flame Hazes use this to soften the sudden "shift" the world would undergo, and prefer to make the change gradually by allowing the people's existence slowly fade away without any noticeable change. Ah good timing, look over there."

The girl suddenly stopped the explanation as she pointed towards a group of children playing together. I looked at them but could not found any-

Ah I found it, just beside the group of playing children there was one of them that didn't join in. His face could only be described as void of emotion. Then I noticed, the flame was very small. In just a few seconds, he was suddenly surrounded by blue flame and vanished, as if he was not there in the beginning.

_How can this be? Someone was there just now..._

"That is the fate of all Torches. Since in the beginning they are already dead, they lose their fixed existence and were unable to make any influence to anyone. People slowly forget their existence and carried on with their life. Flame Hazes make Torches so that the sudden disappearance of existence wouldn't disrupt the world."

The girl finished her bread as she started to get up. I followed as we left the bench and headed towards the bridge. Along the way, I started asking about questions in my mind.

"You haven't explain to me what is a Flame Haze, are they almost the same to Crimson Denizens?"

"No, actually quite the opposite."

She stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked up into the sky. The once orange-red sky was not replaced by the starry night. Thousand of yellow lights could be seen in the city. I felt that she was looking at something even beyond these skies before she continued.

"While Crimson Denizens feed on power of existence to live, in order to maintain the order of the existence in the world, Flame Haze existed to hunt to Crimson Denizens that feed on them. Basically Flame Hazes are hunters. They simply existed to attack, hunt and kill. In some way they are even worse that Crimson Denizens, only have the emotion of hatred inside them."

"...Then are you a flame haze? That could explain why-"

_Why she was being attacked by Rinnes. It all make sense it she was a fl-_

"I am not."

...Huh?

I turned my face from the scenery and looked towards her. She was still looking at the starry sky, as if it felt nostalgic to her. However that was a lonely face she was having. She turned herself away from the sky and looked at me in the eyes and said.

"Even though it might feel strange to you but, the truth is I am a Crimson Denizen. Those that came from the Crimson Realm and feed on power of existence."

"...Then why are you attacked by the Rinnes just now?"

"Even though Crimson Denizens may be the same race, but there are times we didn't get along with each other. To the master of those Rinnes, my existence here is a nuisance. Unlike other Crimson Denizens, I do not feed largely on power of existence that would disrupt the balance of the world. I only feed on Torches that almost have their times up."

"Why do you do that?"

"_**Because of me."**_

"Huh!"

I let out my shock when I heard another voice came into our conversation. It was the same one as I heard from yesterday. The girl then lifted the red pendant that was hanging around her neck slightly and explained.

"This is Alastor, a crimson god that was once the leader of Bal Masque, a Crimson Denizen organization. However, after a great battle with the flame haze army, he was defeated and his body was sealed by the flame haze. Bal Masque was then disbanded as all the Crimson Denizens fled around the world. I was the only one left that managed to protect his existence and hid it away from the Flame Haze. To avoid detection I have to take as little power of existence as possible to avoid detection from the Flame Hazes, who I guessed that must be searching for us right now."

"_**I am sorry for all the trouble. Even though I promised a peaceful world for you all..."**_

"Don't mind about it, you are like a father to me. I wouldn't be able to make it this far without your guidance."

She said as she had a faint smile. I guessed that this Alastor person was very important to her. As much as I hated to disrupt this moment, I realized that I have forgotten to ask the most important question in my mind.

"Then what happened just now?"

"Just now?"

"When I was trying to protect you, I felt something taken out of me before you suddenly become stronger and defeated the Rinnes. Why did you suddenly become so powerful?"

Just as I asked that question, I could saw that her face started to form a small shade of red as if remembering something embarrassing. However that was quickly replaced with a face of uneasiness.

"_**...You should tell him. He has the right to know."**_

Alastor, in the form of a red pendant, then told her. Uneasiness could still be seen in her face, she then took a deep breath and sighed before telling me the answer.

"You told you already right? Crimson Denizens feed on power of existence to live in this world."

"Yes you did told me that."

"The left over amount of the power of existence used to manifest themselves in the world become their power. The more power of existence consumed, the stronger the Crimson Denizens are. Because I was hiding from the flame haze, I consumed little power of existence. So the power that I have that time was almost the same or even weaker then those Rinnes had. To save both of us, I had to be stronger...that's why...why..."

She tried to give me the final answer as more uneasiness could be seen from her face. She kept on stumbling in her speech as if the words were stuck in her mouth but...

_I understand what she was trying to say already._

"That's why I...hrm..."

"That's okay."

"Huh?"

She suddenly had a blank look on her face when she heard me. I guessed that she must had felt very guilty about this. I flashed her a smile in an attempt to smooth her uneasiness as I said.

"I understand everything already."

"...Aren't you angry?"

I felt glad when I saw that her uneasiness had disappeared. We then started walking towards the residential area of Misaki city. I continued.

" Well, I did said that if I die I would want to protect you than die alone. Though funnily I was the one being protected in the end. It was still thanks to you that I managed to survive pass that. So I am not angry."

_Though it may be a bit sad..._

I looked down and saw that my flame was quite small, judging by the size I may only have a few more days to live before I disappear. I also saw that she had a small faint of red in her face before she face it away from me.

_However, I am not angry and have no regrets._

We continued walking in silence as we reached a certain junction. A few more roads then I would have reached my house. The Crimson Denizen girl beside me then stopped in her tracks and said.

"I fear that we must part ways here."

"...So you are leaving?"

"Don't worry, I will still be in this city."

"How am I supposed to find you in this big city?"

I asked unconsciously just as she was about to turn her back against me. She looked towards me and replied,

"If you managed to find me, then I will tell you how."

With that final sentence, she left as she jumped up to the roof. I was shocked first but I guessed that jumping up the rough should have been an easy task for a Crimson Denizen. With her image in my mind, I started to head towards my home.

* * *

><p>"Yuji, could you climb up the roof and fixes the antenna of the television? We haven't been receiving good signals recently. I guess that the antenna was off-balanced so can you go fix it?"<p>

My mother awakened me from my thought as she called me from below. There was just so much to think about today. I started to got up from my bed and headed to the store room to take the ladder.

Since my room's balcony was closer to the roof, I placed the ladder against the wall and started climbing up the ladder. Maybe after I fixed the antenna I could rest on top of the roof and enjoy the-

"... ..."

"... ..."

I was speechless...

Just on the rooftop beside the antenna of the television, I saw the last person I ever thought that I would see again today.

Her brown eyes stared at my blue eyes as we stared at each other. The silence continued for a few seconds before she started asking.

"Why-Why are you here?"

"That was supposed to be my line!"

I argued back as I climbed up to the roof. I first fixed the antenna which was slightly out of place before facing towards her again.

"_**In such a large city, I never thought that we would have met you again. Not to mention that not even an hour had passed."**_

"So why are you here?"

She asked with a look that suggested that she was suspecting me. Not knowing how to answer to that I could only answered the most logical answer."

"Because this is my house's roof."

"... …"

"... ..."

"_**... ...Hahaha."**_

"What's the matter, Alastor?"

The girl asked when she heard Alastor suddenly laughed after the awkward silence. Now that I thought about it, Alastor didn't talk much during our conversation, this is also the first time I heard him laugh.

"_**It's nothing, it's just that the coincidence is very funny like fate. I never thought that something like this could happen."**_

"Fate...?"

She repeated the word as if it was mysterious word. Just as I was about to say something, I could hear the sound of my mother telling me to come down. Deciding that she must not know someone, a girl was living on the roof, I started to climb down. However before I climbed down, I realized something.

"Tell me your name."

I asked towards her the same question again. She looked at me strangely and replied.

"Didn't I tell you already, I don't have a name and don't need one. Just Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter or Nietono no Shana was enough already."

"Nietono no Shana?"

"_**It's the name of the sword she had."**_

"Nietono no Shana..."

"...What was it?"

As if annoyed by me, her tone felt like urging me to climb down. After repeating that name again, I said to her.

"Then you are Shana."

"Huh?"

She had a blank look in her face, even so I continued.

"If you don't have a name, then take Shana then. I will call you that from now on."

"Wai-Wait who are you to-"

"_**It's a good name."**_

"Eh?"

"Then I will be going down, good night Shana."

"...Shut up Shut up Shut up!"

She shouted as I started to climb down. However before I entered my room, I could her talking to me one last time for the night.

"...Good night Yuji."

… … …

… …

...

..._Did she just called me by the first name?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, finally finished explaining a few things. It took me three hours to write this time. Not to mention this chapter had breached 2,500 words, which was not in my expectation. I thank "xxx" for being my first reviewer. I was wondering should I continue this before I saw the review. Even though it was only one review but I am happy with it for a starting story. Hope anyone read this chapter like this chapter so**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-.-llShakugan no Shana: Crimson Denizen Shana!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened, the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 3**

**Shana Carmel**

"Eh, she isn't here?"

Sakai Yuji said to no one in particular when he surveyed around the rooftop. Yesterday night, he has unexpectedly, found the girl that saved him from the monsters called 'Rinnes' living on top of his rooftop. He even got up early so that he could leave early and have a breakfast with her.

However that plan would have to wait as the other companion was not here. Even though his common sense told him that it could just be an illusion that there were actually a girl living on top of his house's rooftop, the fact that there were a lot of empty lemon bread's plastic bag proved his common sense otherwise.

"Sigh, I wondered where did she go..."

Sakai said as he slowly started to climb down the ladder. Since his room's balcony was closest to the roof, he managed to keep the ladder by the balcony with the excuse to be able to fix the antenna faster next time. After eating the breakfast that was prepared by his kind-warming mother, Sakai bid goodbye as he left for school. Before he left, he took a last look at the rooftop from the outside and muttered,

"And you said that you would tell me how to find you when I found you yesterday."

* * *

><p>"Have you heard about it Sakai?"<p>

"About what Ike?"

"I am talking about the new transfer student, you seriously haven't heard anything about it at all?"

Within the classroom, upon seating down on his seat Sakai could be seen chatting with the person called Ike who was standing beside Sakai's seat. Sakai settled down his bag and continued the conversation.

"No I haven't, you know that I am bad at catching up with the update in our class."

"Ah yes that is right. Ever since your crash Hirai-san transferred out of school, you have been very depressed and doesn't bother about the rumors since then."

"Wait what are you talking about, the relationship between Hirai-san and I wasn't like that!"

"Says the one who was agitated and blushing already."

"Urgh..."

Sakai has a troubled face as he tried to think of a way to get him out of this topic. It wasn't being gossip about that was annoying, the most annoying thing was that Ike has hit the mark, and Sakai preferred no one to know that. After brain storming to think of an idea to get him out of the mess, he sighed and just replied.

"Well whatever, Hirai-san was not longer in this school anyway. So what was this about the new transfer student?"

"Well I don't know much about this transfer student myself but I heard that she scored full marks on all the test papers but requested to be transferred into our class. With such inhuman results she could even skipped a few grades, I wondered why does she want to come to this class."

"Rather than that, the fact that she scored full marks sounded more illogical to me. I think you must have heard so fake rumors."

"Hmm...now that I think about it, it certainly make more sense that way. There is no way that someone was able to get full score in a test. Hahaha."

Ike laughed at his own stupidity before the two continued their conversation into another topic. The classroom started to get noisier as students started to fill up the seats until there was only one seat beside Sakai that once belonged to Hirai-san's left.

_Don~-! Don-! Don-!_

"Ah that's the bell. I better get back to my seat now."

"Okay."

Ike bid Sakai before returning to his own seat. It wasn't long until the homeroom teacher arrived. Everyone hastily returned to their seats before they greeted the teacher. After greeting, the teacher faced the class and announced.

"Since there are some of you are gossiping around already I will assume that most of you has already know what I was about to say. Anyway, today we have a new student transferring into our class. Please come in."

The teacher said as he called out towards the door of the classroom. Upon hearing the teacher's instruction, the door slid opened and a girl with long black hair and brown eyes stepped into the classroom.

_Sh-Shana!_

Sakai thought Shana, the girl that he has named yesterday, walked up to the front of the classroom and started to write her name on the board.

**Shana Carmel**

_Carmel...? Why a foreign surname?_

Even though Sakai was quite happy that Shana has accepted the name that he has given her, his curiosity couldn't help but rose at the foreign name at the back. After finishing writing her name, she turned to face the class and introduced herself.

"My name is Shana Carmel. Nice to meet you all."

"Okay that's good Carmel-chan. Let's see...do you mind seating beside Sakai-kun over there, there was an empty seat there that was left by the previous student that transferred away."

"Yes."

After replying to the teacher, Shana came towards the seat beside Sakai and seat on it. Before she sat down Sakai thought that she saw her smiling towards him, Sakai himself knew that he was making a disbelieved face at Shana right now. He wanted to talk to her however the voice of the teacher starting to take the attendance prevented him from doing so. _I guess I will have to wait until lunch break._ Sakai thought as he started to prepare for the next lesson.

* * *

><p><em>So...how did this happened again?<em>

I stared at our math _teacher_ in front of us. To be more precise, I was staring at Shana, who was standing in front of the classroom holding onto the math textbook explaining about the new equation that we were about to learn. Gathering up my thoughts, I tried to recall how does this happen.

_Flashback_

_It was a normal English lesson as I copied down the question that the teacher that was writing on the board. Well, the only thing that was different this time was having Shana sitting right beside me where Hirai-san once seated at. Now that I thought about it, why did Shana suddenly wanted to transfer into my school, not to mention into my cla-_

_Bang!_

"_Hey! Carmel!_

_What do you think you're doing with your notebook and textbook closed!"_

_The sound of the table being slapped awakened me from my thought as I turned towards Shana. Just like the teacher said, her notebook and textbook were not on the table. Not to mention that she has that _proud _look on her face. _What are you doing Shana? You are going to get into trouble! _I thought as the teacher started to look angrier and increased his voice._

"_Carmel! Can't you hear what I, your teacher, am saying!"_

"_...You!"_

_gulp..._

_The tension of the classroom suddenly rose as Shana gave what they called 'Death eye' to the teacher. The teacher tensed up upon hearing her, I thought some of our classmates also tensed up._

"_We're to fill in the blanks, but the part you left blank makes no sense."_

"_!"_

_The teacher's jaws were opened wide as he looked at the questions that he has wrote._

"_This isn't a guessing quiz. We should be able to determine the answer from the words before and after."_

_GONG!_

_As if something has struck down upon the teacher, the teacher stepped back as if he was facing someone who could wipe his existence easily like killing a fly. Shana does not stop as she continued,_

"_The correct answer is _" The which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet.". _But unless we'd memorized the original text word for word there's no way we could answer that."_

"_!"_

"_And looking at the whole paragraph it's clear that you've missed two more words."_

"_H-How dare you talk back to the teacher..."_

"_Beside, you're lousy at explaining this. You continued talking without getting to the point.'_

"_What!"_

_For a moment, I thought I saw the teacher's face went entire white as he looked like he was about to receive a heart attack any time soon. No leaving any space for him to recover, Shana finished him off with the final blow._

_'If you really want to teach me please come to the classroom after you've studied the topic properly."_

"_Uagh-!"_

_With that, Shana's first victim, our English teacher has fallen literally. I swore that I saw a halo flying just now, was that my imagination? Anyway, the rest of us could only look at Shana amazed. This was certainly not something you could see every day in your life._

"_Carmel-kun! What part of my chemical formula a-are you suggesting is in-incorrect!"_

"_*smirk*"_

"_Want some money? Don't count on me! You are being too bard on me!"_

"_What part of my explanation are you calling "talking in my sleep"?"_

"_Th-That's too cruel..."_

"_The bell at the Gion Temple rings! All that live must die!"_

"_Sensei!"_

_And with that, after making all of our teacher's cry, our math teacher said something about Gion Temple before jumping out of the window. Luckily there was a class doing high jump just below the window and he fell on to the cushion. However he broke some bones and was sent to the hospital. The teachers were at lost about what to do until someone suggested,_

"_Since Carmel-san got full marks for the entry test, let her be the teacher for the time being._

_Flashback end_

"Concentrate when I am teaching Eita-kun!"

"Wh-Ah!"

Tanaka-san who was talking with Satou just now was met with a chalk to the forehead and fell to the floor. We could only stare in awe at the situation. Even if you could kill monsters like those Rinnes yesterday, there was a limit about how many incredible things you could have done. The classroom became more tensed until the school bell rang, signaled the end of the lesson.

"Thank you, Carmel-sensei."

"...Thank you...?"

We even greeted her as a teacher!

The realization only struck upon me when Shana was surprised with the sudden greeting and simply greeted us back before proceeding back to her seat. Everyone sighed in relief when they remembered that it was recess and all of them proceeded to go their own way. I was about to stop Shana and have lunch with her but she was already nowhere no be seen.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Honestly I think you went a bit overboard. Even if they aren't that incompetent you shouldn't have insulted them like that."<strong>

"Well, its their fault for not being prepared for the class anyway. Not to mention that the syllabus for this country is too easy, and I thought that it would be as hard as the ones that Wilhelmina gave me."

"**That's because since I adopted you, you were like a princess to the entire Bal Masque. You need to learn the basic knowledge of what an average princess should have."**

"Eh? So Shana is a princess?"

Just as Shana was talking to Alastor while eating her favorite lemon bread, Sakai joined in as he climbed up the roof and sat beside her. Shana looked at him and asked,

"How do you know that I am here?"

"Who knows? I just have a feeling that you would be on the roof top. More importantly Alastor, did you just say that Shana is a princess?"

"**...You eavesdropped?"**

"Ah no! I just happened to hear it when I was climbing the ladder."

Sakai quickly explained himself as Shana and Alastor looked at him suspiciously. Shana then took a bite off her lemon bread before explaining.

"If you want to put it that way, yes I was once a princess since I was being adopted by Alastor, who was already the leader of the Bal Masque. I have been taught by my caretaker about all the subjects that you were still learning. Getting 100% for the test and being a substitute teacher is not a problem for me."

Shana boasted as she happily took another bite on her lemon bread. _I guess that she really enjoyed bullying the teachers... _Sakai thought while sweat dropping as he opened his lunchbox and started eating his lunch.

"Now that I think about it, you should be more friendly to your classmates. You are treating them as if they are strangers."

"What are you talking about, they are strangers aren't they?"

To Sakai's surprise, Shana doesn't looked like being irritated but instead has a confused face. Alastor that was hanging onto Shana coughed and replied.

"**Well about that... Since we have been hiding for so long I believed that it has effected her way of thinking. I must honestly say that you were a bit too cold towards your classmates back then."**

"Hmm? But doing that would let us become more exposed, wouldn't it?"

"**Sigh... I regretted telling about not trusting others... Don't worry about that Shana, they are just your normal classmates, they won't ever come and kill us one day."**

"...Okay I will try... ..."

Shana put on a hesitant face as she said that. Alastor then noticed that Sakai has been looking at them with a smile from just now.

"Ah, I was just thinking Shana is very fortunate to have a caring father with her all the time."

"**I wouldn't say that...It was due to me that she has to live a hiding life right now. If she were adopted by a normal human family then she would have been able to live a fulfilling school life like others right now."**

"What are you talking about Alastor, it was thanks to you that I would have been able to live until this day. If I were to be adopted by other people I would have been killed by the flame haze already."

"**But-"**

"I also think that Shana was fortunate to be adopted by you Alastor. Now that you talk about it, if you are the leader of such a big organization, why would you want to adopt someone? Won't you be too busy to take care of her?"

Sakai joined in as he posted a question. Shana seemed to be also curious about this as she also looked at Alastor. In the form of a pendant being stared down by two people, Alastor could only sighed and explained.

"**When I first found Shana it was when the Bal Masque was starting to build up its ranks. When Tomogaras was"born" in the Crimson World, they immediately possess consciousness and knowledge of their own powers and begin their struggle for survival right away. However for some reasons it was a different case with Shana, I first found her when she was laying in front of my room with nothing but wounds all around her body.**

**It was an unexpected surprise, at that time I was trying to find someone with a strong flame that could stand beside me. And Shana have a burning crimson flame same as mine, even though she may be weak now, I thought that she would one day become one of the most power Tomogaras in Bal Masque. However, many things have happened and I was defeated. If Shana didn't reached me in time and convince me to take the form of a Cocytus, I would have been trapped in the abyss forever."**

"You skipped some parts Alastor, what happened before you were defeated?"

"That was none of your concerns Sakai Yuji, you have no need to know about the history of Bal Masque."

"But Alastor, I was very young at that time so I don't remembered much about the events happened at that time. So could you explain it now?"

Both Shana and Sakai were like children trying to pester their grandfather to continue the story. Alastor seemed to be disturbed until the bell that signaled the end of lunch break rang.

"**Ah it seemed that the bell has rang, both of you should go back to your classroom before the teacher, assuming if there is still any, come to the classroom."**

Reluctantly, the two were like children who got depressed for not hearing the end of the story as they got off the roof and started to head towards their classroom, not noticing that Alastor was relieved by the save from the bell.

* * *

><p><em>She was still as harsh as before in the afternoon classes...<em>

I thought as I sighed. Not a single teacher has been spared by Shana the moment they made a mistake. Though now it just made me wondered that could it be the teacher's fault for being incompetent.

"Shana-chan, bye bye."

"Hm."

"...Bye bye."

"You are being annoying."

"So-Sorry..."

Just as Yoshida-san, one of my classmates were about to bid Shana goodbye, Shana just rudely brushed her off. I really need to have a talk with Alastor about how he taught her.

"Sakai, I have some time before my prep school. Do you want to go and grab a bite?"

"Is that okay with you? Won't it be a rush for you if we were to eat now?"

"Well..."

"They are here."

Just as I was talking with Ike about having dinner together, Shana suddenly stood up from her seat and warned.

"!"

Just as she said, it was only a few seconds later that the familiar color of the crimson scenery appeared before me again. The tables and classmates has faded into colorless color.

"It's the same as the other day!"

"They've sealed this spot!"

"Wait a minute! At school?"

"It seemed that the only place that was sealed off was the school area. This means that they are either targeting you or me, in the worst case both. I let my guard down just because I thought that there wouldn't be anyone dangerous in school but forgotten that the enemy could attack anytime."

Just as she said that, Shana summoned her black cloak as her once black hair started burning like the fire like when I first met her. She pulled out her Nietono no Shana from her cloak as she started to prepare her fighting stance.

"Wait Shana! Everyone's still here!"

"The enemy's the one who sealed this spot. There is no way out unless we defeated them."

"Chee-"

_At this rate, everyone will be drawn into this. I have to do something. This is all my fault._

I thought as I looked around the classroom. Ike, Satou-san, Tanaka-san, Yoshida-san and many others were still inside the classroom! There was only one thing I could do right now.

"Excuse me."

I said the emotionless girl that was doing her make-up as I carried her to the outside of the classroom and settled her down on the floor.

_I have to be fas-_

I thought too late as a card started to float into the classroom. _Is it an enemy? _I thought as I started to brace myself. The card started to separate into a lot of different poker cards before they started flying towards me in a speed of a bullet. However just as they were about to hit me, Shana appeared in front of me and blocked me with her cloak.

The remaining cards started to gather in a circle before suddenly, a bright light flashed as a blue thunder bolt was coming towards us. Shana immediately slashed at it with her katana, destroying some of the tables in the process.

"Shana!"

"Being casual with me?"

"Never mind that! What's going to happen?"

"This is easier to figure out than a parlor trick."

After saying that, Shana jumped from the table towards the circle of cards that started to shoot fire bolts towards her. With superior reflex than anyone that I have seen before, she dodged them before she slashed the center of the cards in half, resulting in an explosion before the cry of a girl could be heard.

The explosion was quite big as it almost destroyed the classroom. All the windows were shattered and the class was in a mess. If Shana didn't stood in front of me with her protective cloak, I would most probably be killed by the explosion just now.

"Ike!"

I shouted when I saw that Ike was laying on the floor, bleeding from his head with the pieces of glasses surrounding him.

On the floor there was a doll that I saw yesterday. Shana walked towards it and picked it up on the head. She grabbed it from the head and interrogated it.

"You are the same Rinne from the other day. What's the name of your Master?"

"Do you really think...I will tell...you...?"

"No, but I thought that I will ask anyway. From the way he makes inefficient use of measly pawns like you, he must be pretty stupid."

"How dare you..."

Just as Shana was about to finish off the Rinne doll, a blue flame started to appear from the outside as the piece of the cards that were cut by Shana started to burn in a blue flame. The doll left Shana's hand as the cards started reform themselves before appearing on the hand on an unexpected people. He was a tall man in white western suit with blue hair. The doll returned to his hand as he greeted Shana.

"Hello, little one. What an appropriate time for an encounter like this"

_I can tell. He's a Tomogara from the Crimson World._

"Impressive. You have managed to decimated my treasure 'Regular Sharp" with a single sword."

"Master, I am very sorry."

The doll apologized to its master as he now faced towards her.

"Please do not apologize, Marianne. I am sorry that I gave you a treasure that you are not accustomed to using. "

The Tomogara apologized back before started blowing on the doll. The doll started to shine before it returned the previous clean state that it was before. Shana readied her stance towards the Master and asked.

"You are the master?"

"Yes. Hunter Friagne. That's my name."

"**Hunter? I see. You are a Flame Haze-killer."**

"I don't like being referred to in that way. My purpose is to collect treasures scattered throughout this world. That's why I am called Hunter. You must be Alastor, the Flame of the Heavens, former leader of the Bal Masque organization. I believe we are meeting for the first time."

"**Yes, I remembered that you were some of the few powerful Crimson Lord that rejected the offer to join the Bal Masque to create the paradise for the new world. I wondered why did you rejected the offer."**

"Like I said I am a hunter who hunts for Treasures, I dislike facing the entire flame haze army just for a new world. I heard that something happened before that final phrase of the Xanadus plan and you were defeated by the flame haze army. So the little girl must be your rumored successor, Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter of the Nietono no Shana. She is as beautiful as rumored. Although I understand that she can't even produce her own flames and have to rely on that sword's power to call out the flame within her. Am I wrong? Flame of Heaven, I wondered if there was any meaning for you to protect such a weak Tomogara, your knowledge as a Crimson God are put to waste."

"Chee-!"

Shana cursed as she readied her stance towards the unexpected enemy. However the other Tomogara called Friagne doesn't seemed to have intention to fight.

"I have seen many flame hazes that get angry and attacked recklessly before died in an explosion. I guess this can also apply to fellow Tomogara too. However I can't have that happen and risk that Mystes over there getting blown apart. It would make the whole thing pointless.

I will be back another time. I wonder what's inside it. I can't wait to see."

With those last threatening words, he was surrounded by a blue flame and vanished from our sight. Shana relaxed her stance as she sighed.

"**As I feared, he's not just any Tomogara."**

"Yes, it was good that he retreated. With my strength right now I don't have enough power to fight him. And in the worst scenario I will have to..."

Shana looked at me worried as she said. _She will have to absorb power of existence from me. _This was no doubt what was worrying her on her mind. Shana hid her cloak and changed the topic.

"I need to fix what was broken. Move over. I am going to use that guy."

"Eh? Use him?"

"I will use the power of his existence to fix places that got damaged."

"Use Ike? You are going to use Ike?"

"That's right. Since we have no torches left over from what the Tomogara ate, we have no choice but to use those who are about to die. One human, even if close to dying, is more than enough. We will just replace him with a torch. Then there will be no problem, right?"

"Stop right there! You are saying that Ike will disappear like me right?"

I got angry at Shana and shouted, how could she think of sacrificing people like this. Shana does not seemed to be concern about this and replied.

"It can't be helped. We need a power source to fix everything. We could use someone else, like that one."

She said while pointing to Yoshida-san and the others, who were also heavily wounded and were bleeding already.

"No way! You can't use anyone who's still alive!"

"Then what do you suggest we do? If we undo the seal in this state, it will be chaos. And he is going to die anyway."

"But...There is no way...I can let that happen..."

"Don't worry about it, there was nothing you could have done. You done nothing wrong, even if we were at other places we would still have to sacrifice someone."

"But..."

What should I do? I couldn't think of anything to stop Shana. Shana seemed to acknowledge my silence as an agreement and started to walk towards Ike. What should I do!

"**We can use you."**

"Eh?"

"What are you talking about Alastor!"

Alastor that was hanging onto Shana suddenly said. For some reason Shana seemed to be very angry when Alastor pointed that out. I see, use myself...

"**The remaining flame within you should be enough to fix this. However, it will mean you, as a torch will burn out that much quicker. Do you still want to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others? Sakai Yuji."**

_There is no way that he is going to agree to that. Not like I want him to agree anyway, he should just properly spent the rest of his existence like other torche-_

Shana thought as she continued to walk towards Ike, however she was stopped when Sakai suddenly muttered.

"You are right. There's that option."

_My existence will be used to help Ike and the others. It will be the proof that I was here. _

I thought to myself selfishly, not noticing the disturbed glance of Shana that was watching me from the side.

* * *

><p>"What a strange...no, peculiar...no! Disgusting...that's it, disgusting guy!"<p>

"**You didn't hold back when using his power of existence."**

"I had no choice! He offered to have me use his existence. Why did you even offer him that option in the first place Alastor, wouldn't it be better that he could stay with us longer?"

"**It is his existence, he has the right to use it for his friends or use it to help you like during your last fight."**

"Even so he's lucky I didn't use up all of his flame...or else..."

_tanh!_

"Huh?"

The sound of something docking onto the roof could be heard as Sakai appeared on the ladder. He climbed up the roof and said.

"I thought you might be up here again."

"Anything wrong with that? What did you come up for?"

"Ah nothing, I come up here to thank you, Shana."

"Thank me? I don't remember doing something that would warrant me that."

"It's about not using Ike when repairing the classroom."

"...I simply used your existence instead of that Ike guy. And thanks to that, your flame us much smaller now. It's just a matter of time until it goes out."

Shana looked at Sakai's flame worriedly. It was very faint, like in a matter of hours it could simply vanished like it never existed...

"But it is still better than living as a torch and being completely forgotten. I have a feeling that my existence...that my memory will now remain with Ike and the others. But it will be different from any other memory. It will just get buried under the many other incidents that follow."

"But it will still remain, right? That's good enough for me."

Sakai said as he poured a cup of coffee from the bottle and handed it to Shana.

"Here, for you."

Shana looked at the cup for a split second before accepting the cup and drank from it. But she immediately stopped drinking as she complained.

"It's bitter!"

"But I added sugar..."

Sakai said as he took out two packet of sugar for Shana. Shana just snatched it from Sakai and poured them into the coffee. Then with a displeased face she complained again like a spoiled child.

"Spoon!"

"Oh, I forgot. I will go and get one."

_Darn it. Why does he irritate me so much?_

Shana thought as she looked at the Mystes's wavering flame again. In a matter of hours, the flame would burn out and Sakai Yuji would be no more...What would she do when that happe-

"!"

"Did you see that?"

Shana said to Alastor as she saw the once wavering flame suddenly grew brighter and returned to a state of an original torch's flame.

"Hmm...The treasure within that Mystes might just be..."

_I knew nothing at the time...about what was inside me._

_Neither did I know about the people who had just arrived in Misaki city._

* * *

><p>"What a dull-looking place."<p>

"**Hahahaha, you said the same thing about many of the European towns we visited. Isn't it your eyes that are dull? My dearly beloved Goblet, Margry Daw!"**

_Bang!_

"Let's see. We know for a fact that this is where it fled. But I am getting other scents too."

"**Yeah. Something sure stinks here...Your breath stinks of alcohol! Hahahaha!"**

_Bang!_

"**Uuhhh..."**

"Quiet, stupid-Marco.

This could get quite interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh..my...Alastor (god)..., this chapter (only the words of the story above) has 5,087 words... THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN FOR MY ALMOST ONE YEAR OF WRITING! I must say, with this chapter this story has breached the original idea of the story.**

**I thank xxxDreamingflowerxxx, ANIme.., glenn and Arashigan16 for the recent reviews and DeadpoolFan714 that I receive a story alert today. I must thank Arashigan16 for reminding me about the problems that I might face in the future. Thanks to you a whole lot of sample plots has been made and I can don't worry about most of how the story should progress now. The story would most probably follow the main time line until a certain time. However there will still be changes to the story as Shana is a Denizen. And I can ensure that the ending route would be another ending route different from the Season 3 the original.**

**Like I said, this chapter was WAY beyond my expectation of writing and I am tired...so please read and review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shakugan no Shana: Crimson Denizen Shana!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened, the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 4**

**The Confusion of Shana**

"The flame of that torch was about to go out. But it suddenly recovered. Why? That's not possible."

"**Hmm...It may have something to do with the treasure inside."**

Alastor replied as Shana sat on top of the roof top, waiting for Yuji to come up with the spoon. Shana put on a surprised face and continued the conversation.

"You are serious? A treasure that... You mean...!"

"**The Reiji Maigo."**

"But is that possible?"

"**I find it hard to believe as well, that it would appear right before my eyes."**

"Mm-hm."

"**But if it's a fact... this may prove beneficial to our current situation."**

"Beneficial?"

"**It is still not confirmed yet, We will have to keep a closer eyes on things."**

The sound of someone climbing the stair could be heard as Yuji emerged from the side of the roof top and climbed towards Shana with the spoon.

"Sorry for the wait. Here."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Huh?"

Shana replied rudely as she snatched the spoon from Yuji and started to stir the coffee. Yuji could only stared in confusion before drippings of the rain started to fell upon them.

"It's starting to rain."

"I can see that."

"Why don't you come inside?"

Shana put down the coffee she was drinking as she looked at Yuji.

"Inside?"

"Yeah. Otherwise you will got wet. First of all, if you are going to watch over me. I think you will want to be by my side."

"You are...right."

Shana hesitated for a while before looking towards the darkened sky. _There was not much point of staying out here anyway, might as well go in. _Shana thought as Yuji started to continue the conversation.

"Didn't you think of it?"

"...It's not something to brag about!"

"I-I wasn't bragging about it. Just wondered."

"**Weather has little effect on Tomogara."**

Alastor, in his Cocytus form hanging around Shana's neck explained before Shana suddenly stood up on the roof.

"I am going in."

"B-Be my guest."

… …

…

"My mom is sleeping on the first floor so it will be fine as long as you don't shout.

Oh, use that bed. I will sleep in my dad's study room."

Yuji said as Shana dropped onto the bed. The coziness of the nostalgic bed made Shana a bit excited like a little kid that she once was. Upon hearing what Yuji has said, Shana stared at him and questioned.

"I came in to watch you closely, so why are you going to a different room?"

"Huh? Because..."

"**You are the once who suggested it. So sleep here."**

Yuji has a trouble face as he sighed. However his face was quickly redrawn when what Shana did next was completely unexpected to him.

"Wh-What are you doing!"

"I am getting changed, of course."

"Ah, sure , but...Um, is there some place you could...?"

"**Have you have no manner Sakai Yuji, what are you doing when a girl is about to change."**

"Go hide while I get changed."

"Ah, r-right."

Yuji replied in a hurry as he quickly opened his shelf, he couldn't help but blushed a little at the sudden event that was happening in his room. Before he went in, Shana threatened.

"If you peek, I will smash you!"

"I-I won't peek."

"Hurry up!"

"Don't rush me!... But that was unexpected."

"What was?"

"You do feel embarrassed by this sorta thing."

Yuji teased before he quickly shut the door before the cloak that Shana thrown at him could hit him. Yuji slightly peeked in the darkness before trying to continue the conversation.

"Do you have pajamas?"

"I told you not to peek!"

"I am not peeking! I am asking if you have brought pajamas!"

Yuji explained after something was thrown into his direction again. Shana looked at the shelf suspiciously before replied.

"I have none. Only a change of underwear. Alastor cleanses my body with his flame so I only get changed when I feel like it."

"That's convenient. …. I have a jersey in the drawer beside the bed. Use that. …. By the way, you don't seem to carry around luggage or anything."

"I have almost everything I need with me."

"Where?"

"Inside my night cape...a black cape worn by Flame Hazes."

"That's almost like magic."

"It's thanks to Alastor."

"Hmm...that's incredible. What kind of person is Alastor?"

"**I am not human. I, too, am a Lord of the Crimson World."**

"Huh? So you are the same as Shana right? But..."

"**Like I once said before, I was defeated by the Flame Hazes. Even though my body is being sealed in the abyss, my consciousness remained inside the Cocytus. We Tomogaras came into this world to fulfill whatever desire we have by using the power of existence here. However I was too greedy, I tried to make a paradise for my fellow Tomogara. However in the end I was too greedy and foolish, which leaded to my downfall today."**

"Did you have comrades when you were trying to make the paradise?"

Yuji asked, however Alastor was hesitant about how to answer. Even so, he continued the conversation.

"**... ...There was one of my most trust comrade- no I should say my most trusted friend. However, for personal reasons at the end of the Xanadus plan... I couldn't do it, and we betrayed each other... ..."**

"What happened that make you two- Eh Uwaahh~!"

_Bang!  
><em>

With a loud bang, the door of the shelf broke as Yuji fell out from the shelf. He moaned his pain as his head bummed on the floor.

"Oww..."

He looked up and couldn't believed his eyes. Just standing right on top of him was Shana, only in her panties as she used her hands to cover her chest. The two remained staring at each other for a while.

"**Sigh..."**

Alastor sighed at the situation, before loud noise of someone being beaten up sounded through the night.

"Yuu-chan, is something wrong?"

Chigusa, Yuji's mother came into her son room upon hearing the loud noise. She asked in concern towards her son that was on the floor with other stuff lying around messily.

"No, I was just cleaning up my room."

"Oh, Well it's late, so finish it up quickly."

"R-Right."

_Click._

Yuji breathed a sigh of relief before putting down his hand that was covering his heavily bruised left eye.

… …

…

"I should have punched him another ten times!"

"**Another ten more punches from you and he could have died."**

"So?"

"**Seriously...You are being too bothered by him. Normally, you would..."**

"I felt uncomfortable! That's all!"

Shana said as she was in her black coat on top of the roof top. She stood up and watched the rain in silence and in peace. However this peace was soon shattered as a third party was felt.

"Do you feel it?"

"**Hmm. A flame haze."**

"Do you think it would detect us?"

"**With out current state, I would say they wouldn't. Even if they did, it was unlikely that they would be interested in weak Tomogaras like us. They will most probably come after Friagne. Anyway we should remain more caution from now. It would be bad if we encountered the flame haze."**

"Mm-hm..."

Shana replied as she listened quiet the music produced from the rainy night.

* * *

><p><em>Click.<em>

_Clic-Cli-Click._

_BANG!_

The door was unable to withstand force from the flame haze as it bumped roughly into the room, with shoe-print on the center of it. The flame haze in blue office uniform with long blond ponytail hair with glasses entered the room.

"This is the best in the city? I am so grateful, I could cry.'

"**Hehe! Why not trick a man into providing you with suitable place to sleep, again? Well? My dear mistress, princess Margery Daw! Ahahaha"**

"Quiet! Stupid Macro!"

"**Ahahahaha-uwo-"**

Marchosias, the Crimson Lord contracted to Margery Daw laughed until he was thrown on top of the bed.

"Damn. What an absurd city he has escaped to! That corpse-collecting bastard! Not only does it have another Tomogara, but also a whole bunch of torches. All this is making it difficult to sense where he is! They are all in my way!"

"Then why don't you first crush and burn that Tomogara here?'

"That might not be a bad idea! In any case, this place is the pits. What are these teeny-weeny bottles? And they are all cheap booze."

"This is the best hotel ever! I will be able to sleep without listening to or smelling your alcohol-stinking snoring! Wuahaha-owhh..."

Macro (1) stopped laughing as Margery thrown a bottle of alcohol at him. There was still a long night to go.

* * *

><p>"I feel it. It's a flame haze. Unfortunately, I no longer have time to waste on some Mystes."<p>

"Master, As if that roaming Tomogara with the Flame of the Heavens isn't enough, a flame haze is now here. Please be careful."

Don't worry, Marianne. I almost have enough of the power I am gathering for you. I am not letting anyone get in my way. When this plan is accomplished, you will no longer be a Rinne tool. You will become an existence that can live on in this world."

Friagne said as he smiled towards his beloved Marianne that was on his arm. Marianne looked towards her master and replied.

"Master, I am satisfied with what you have already done for me."

"No, it's not enough. If not for the power of existence I give you, you would vanished in a matter of three days. That's too transient to be an existence."

"I think of it as a bond between you and I that one cannot put into words."

"Oh, Marianne. Marianne. You say the most pleasant things."

Friagne smiled as he rubbed his face with Marianne's. Then, he suddenly put down Marianne and said.

"However, I must see this through. The reason I came from the Crimson World. The reason I pursued existences on this world. It's all for your sake, Marianne. Oh, what a beautiful sight. Look. So many powers of existence."

"Master..."

"Don't worry. I am sure it will all work out."

* * *

><p><em>Why? <em>

Shana thought to herself as she looked at the left over plastic that once contain sugar. The constant downpour of the rain were like a melody sounding through the night., Shana's eyes started to get drowsy.

"I am going to get some sleep."

"**You haven't taken any proper rest lately. I suggest you go down there to sleep."**

"Yeah. You are right."

… … …

… …

…

It was already morning, the bright light shone through the window as it flashed onto Yuji's face, his consciousness was starting to return to him.

"Great scent... my pillow...Hmm...?"

Yuji turned his face away from the light as his hand caught hold of something, something warm. Opening his eyes to take a look, he looked at the other person sleeping on the same bed again.

"Oh, it's you, Shana."

… …

…

"Huh?

Huh?

Huh!"

"Wh-Why?"

Yuji jumped up as he distanced himself from the unexpected person that was sleeping beside him. Shana moved a little but made no signs of wakening. The Cocytus that was still with Shana started to speak.

"**I see you are awake."**

"Wh-What are you doing here!"

"**Nothing for you to be concerned about, this child hasn't been having a proper rest recently. Let her rest quietly for now."**

"Even if you say nothing for me to concern about...but..."

Yuji words were put to a halt as his gazes were locked onto Shana. She looked so defenseless and cute when she was sleeping, making you want to protect her from any harm when you saw here in this state. However, the sleeping beauty's eyes started to open as the first thing that entered her gaze was Yuji before looking at herself, who was only in her loose undergarments.

"You!"

Shana shouted as she summoned her black coat and her Nietono no Shana and pointed at Yuji.

"Ah. Wait. I haven't done a thing."

"**Don't you remember? I suggested you come down here to sleep because you seemed tired. You are the one who crawled into the bed half-asleep. Don't mind it too much, I can guarantee that Sakai Yuji just woken up seconds before you did."**

As if to Yuji's rescue, Alastor intervened before Shana could make the final decision of killing Yuji and thus ending the series. Shana lowered down her sword and muttered to herself.

"Right. There is no problem."

"Huh?"

"I am just tired, nothing happened. That's all."

"Huh? Is that really fine with you?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Shana shouted and looked at Yuji as if she was about to cry. Sensing that he should leave, he quickly got up from his bed.

"O-Okay. Anyway, we have school so why not get changed? I will go wash up. \"

Yuji said before heading towards the toilet. Shana lowered her Nietono no Shana and thought again.

_Why?_

… …

…

_Oh boy. I didn't realized how cute she is..._

"Ah no! No!"

Yuji said to himself as he wiped his face with a towel, in the same time trying to wipe of the image of Shana sleeping beside him from his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Why...am I so concerned about him...<em>

I thought as I looked towards the blue sky that could calm people's heart. Seeing the field below here reminded me what has happened just now.

_Flashback._

Chee...Why does he concern me so much?

_I thought as I ran on the track of the field. When I was under Shiro's and Wilhelmina's care, I has trained my body well enough to withstand these kind of normal exercise. However, this was starting to get suspicious... Even though I was concerned about why were we still running, the image of Yuji crossed my mind again._

Why...?

"_Yoshida-san!"_

"_Kazumi!"_

_Voices could be heard as the one called Yoshida Kazumi fell on her four on the track breathing heavily. Classmates started to gather around her however the rough voice of the annoying teacher sounded through their ears._

"_Hey! What are you doing!"_

"_Teacher! Please allow Kazumi to rest! She has anemia!"_

"_If she continues to use that as an excuse to slack off, she will never be physically fit!'_

_The teacher shouted as he hit the shinai on the track in front of Kazumi, making her flinched in fear. Then unexpectedly Yuji stood out for her._

"_Teacher! Please stop it! You have gone too far!"_

"_Sakai! I am doing this to get you physically fi-!"_

"_You are in my way!"_

_I said as I kicked the teacher. Seriously this teacher disgusted me, even though some of the teachers weren't that good at teaching here, this teacher must be the worst in the school that would actually bully his student. He got up from the ground as he pointed at me._

"_Car-Carmel! Damn you!"_

"_This foolish drill is nothing but tiresome. It's merit-less. Explain clearly what meaning this lesson has for us."_

"_Wh-what? How dare...!"_

_I challenged this teacher like how I challenged to others. As I thought, they don't know how to answer and would only use their status as a teacher to threaten us. The disgusting teacher closed in on me and shouted._

"_Carmel, I hope you understand what it means for a student to kick a teacher. You are a problem student! You are under suspension! No, you are expelled from school!"_

This guy is an eyesore.

_I thought as I looked at this disgusting teacher. Someone like him was actually able to become a teacher, I wondered what was wrong with this school's system. His behavior was unlike any other Tomogaras or flame hazes I have ever passed before, it just reeked me._

"_Ho-How are you look at me like that! Say something!"_

"_Carmel's ready to strike the teacher. Let's help her."_

"_Right."_

_Voices of Keisaku-kun and Tanaka-kun could be heard as they looked closely at the teacher and I. Just like they said, I was really ready to strike at the teacher. No I should say that I was ready to beat him up. If he said any more..._

"_Hey, Carmel! Can't you hear me!"_

That's it!

_I clenched my fist as I prepared for my punc-_

"_Kick him!"_

_Buc!_

"_.Uwoh..."_

_Just as I heard Yuji's voice, as it responding to his command, my leg flew out instead of my punch. I kicked the teacher in the stomach as he was rendered speechless as he flew and fell to the ground._

_Yuji then came towards me and said._

"_Thanks. Teacher, are you okay? It's dangerous to suddenly come onto the track like that."_

"_Wha...?"_

"_Right , guys?"_

_Yuji raised his voice as he looked at everyone. Everyone looked back at him, then at the teacher lying on the ground and said,_

"_R-Right!"_

"_Exactly, I saw what happened."_

"_So did I. It's because Carmel-san's such a fast runner...!"_

"_It was a traffic accident!"_

"_Yo-You Bastards!"_

_The pathetic teacher cursed as he lied on the ground like a helpless kid. Yuji came up behind me and suggested._

"_Want to threaten him a bit? Something simple will do."_

_I looked at Yuji, before I nodded and headed towards my prey._

"_I see you just happen to be on the track."_

"_Huh? Huh? Huh?"_

_I stopped in front of him and stared him down like staring at a bug. He looked more pathetic than a bug right now. Suddenly Yuji's voice could be heard again._

"_Teacher please be more careful in the future! Is the class dismissed?"_

"_D-Do as you wish for the rest of this period!"_

"_Ho-ooh!"_

_Large cries of jubilation erupted as our classmates started to surround as it we were celebrities. To think that these people who were afraid of me yesterday would actually looked me with those admiring eyes right now...It's confusing..._

"_Sakai! When did you suddenly gain such confidence in yourelf?"_

"_You were awesome, Carmel-san!"_

"_That felt good!"_

_I looked at Yuji in this situation, Yuji only smiled back at me and said nothing. _

_Flashback end._

"I was ready to punch him in the face."

"**I don't mean to praise him but that was superb judgment. Without that, you would have punched the teacher without hesitation resulting in some inconveniences."**

"How insolent! Giving me orders! Why? Why? We only happened to meet when I was chased by Fraigne's rinne and he just happened to be there, So why did he kept on bothering with me. Nothing good will come out of it he should know that!"

"**He is just more caring than other people why are you so disturbed?"**

"...I don't want him to get involve with us. But he..."

* * *

><p>"Oh this is irritating! Not only there was a few sources of Tomogara, I can't figure out where that Corpse Collector is!"<p>

"**That's probably his plan. He got you this time, partner. Hahahaha."**

"I am going to search a little deeper."

"**That's the spirit! Let's do a through scan and drive him out partner!"**

"_Matthew, Mark, Luke and John! Cover all corners and find the ghost who disrupt our dreams!"_

* * *

><p>"<strong>!"<strong>

" This...could it be!"

* * *

><p>"Found you!"<p>

"**Let's go get him partner!"**

Margery smirked before jumping onto Marco as they flew towards their target, in the direction of Misaki City Municipal High School.

* * *

><p>"<strong>This is bad! They have used an unrestricted method used to search for weak Tomogara and has sensed our presence us! Be prepare for battle!"<strong>

"... … We are going to have a battle here, in this school?"

"**It seemed that way, the chances of being able to avoid the battle was a bit too low to consider about it."**

Alastor explained as Shana continued looked worried towards the school. Another battle was going to take place in this school again. If that happened,

_You are right. There's that option..._

Suddenly what Yuji has said yesterday crossed her mind. For some reason upon hearing Yuji willing to sacrifice himself made Shana herself unhappy. Shana flinched her eyes as she started to jump down the building.

_Dung!_

"Chee!"

Shana cursed as she landed on a canopy and started to jump towards the opposite direction that their pursuers were chasing them.

"**What are you doing Shana! Running away from them would only waste your energy, we should get ready and prepare ourselves for the encounter!"**

"I know! I know! But!"

_Yuji is still there!_

With that last desperate thought, Shana kept on distancing herself from Yuji until the familiar crimson sky covered the once blue sky.

* * *

><p>"<strong>This is strange...This one doesn't seemed to be the one that we are searching for..."<strong>

"I noticed, that Corpse Collector has never tried such futile running before. Could it be another Tomogara?"

"**We will soon know that. Now!"**

"Fuzetsu!"

The instant Marco called, Margery activated Fuzetsu which turned everything in the area motionless and dark red in color. It wasn't long until they stopped onto of another building, where just in front of them was Shana with her Nietono no Shana ready.

"**As I thought, it wasn't the corps- Oh what do we have here!"**

"What's wrong Marco, you know them?"

"**Of course. Long time no see, Flame of the Heaven."**

Marco greeted with a mocking tone as Margery examined the girl that was in front of her. Upon hearing Macro's greeting, Shana asked.

"Alastor. Do you know them?"

"**Claws and Fangs of Violation" Marcosias and "Chanter of Elegies", Margery Daw. This is terrible. They are already determined to fight us."**

"Flame of Heaven huh? So I guess that the rumor of the Flame of Heaven's consciousness escaping the seal was true. So this must be your rumored successor to the Crimson Flame, the Flame haired Burning Eyed Hunter, also the so called princess of the Bal Masque. To think that I would actually come across such people."

"**Why did you used such an unrestricted spell that were meant to search weak Tomogara? Aren't you supposed to be after Friagne?"**

"**So that's who is here! It's that pervert with a fetish for dolls!"**

"I will do something about him later. We have originally come her for the Corpse Collector. Of course we never anticipated that we would met any other Tomogara that was as weak as him."

"**Corpse Collector? But that Tomogara goes out of his way not to disrupt the world's balance. He is an exception to the norm. Why was there a need to hunt for him?"**

"Exception? There are no exceptions to the Tomogara of the Crimson World! Of course that includes you, Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter."

"**Beat them up, my dearly beloved goblet, Margery Daw. It will be interesting to know how strong is this so called 'Successor of the Crimson Flame"."**

"Hm."

Margery responded wordlessly as she transformed into her flame robe Toga, a flame robe that enabled her to transform into a werewolf. Upon transforming, Margery charged towards Shana. Shana let out a small curse as she managed to cut both arms of the werewolf with her Nietono no Shana. Margery showed no sign of pain nor concern as she fired a violet fireball towards her direction. Shana quickly dodged it as arms grew out of the werewolf again.

"Hm-m, Not bad."

"**She moves pretty well."**

"**That's the symbol of the Chanter of Elegies, the Toga a gown made of flames. Be extra cautious!"**

"Ha-a!"

Alastor warned as Shana charged towards Margery with her Nietono no Shana raised high. However she only cut clean air as Margery in the werewolf dodged it as fireballs started to summon around her before flying towards Shana.

"What an annoying little brat!"

Shana guarded herself towards the fireball before suddenly charged forward and cut the werewolf in half. However, the gown simply just disappeared as the werewolf appeared behind Shana.

"You missed!"

Margery mocked before she separated herself into clones as they surrounded Shana. It was almost impossible to tell the difference from the fake to the original.

"Now, let's see if you can hit me this time."

"**Calm down! Think about your next move!"**

"Ha-a! Ha-a! Hi-a!"

Alastor's warning went unheeded as Shana charged towards one of the werewolf and cut it in half before proceeding to cut another without thinking.

_I don't have to think about anything at all. Yuji is not here. There was no need for him to be with me!_

"Over there!"

"You missed!"

"**Here's a bonus!"**

_Bomb!_

"E-u!"

Shana hit her back towards the wall after being blown away by a bomb that hided inside one of the fake werewolf. Shana was given no time to recover as Margery already started to recite her incantation method which used impromptu rhymed poems to unleash her spells.

"_A Fox Bride's Electrical Shower!"_

"_**You will be dead within three seconds!"**_

"U-h!"

Shana cursed as more fake werewolves appeared and exploded around Shana, making a big bunch of smokes that would not be seen by anyone else than the two above.

"..U-h..."

By the time the smoke from the explosion started to fade, Shana was already heavily wounded and was on her knees. If she was taken more power of existence and became stronger, there was a possibility that she could have defeated her. However, that was impossible for their situation. Margery walked towards them in her werewolf gown.

"Are you really the Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter that was rumored to be the Successor of the Crimson Flame?"

"**You are too weak."**

"Forget about it, fighting such a weakling only spoil the mood. I will strike you one last time and let you go."

"**Yeah, she is no fun to fight against. Let's call it quits after one big blast."**

… _...This can't be possible. I..._

"_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday. The pains of living through life too quickly."_

_I..._

"_Solomon Grundy!"_

"**Watch out! Escape from it!"**

Margery shouted as the seven fireballs that appeared around her transformed into violet swords and started to head towards Shana. Alastor could only gave a late-warning to the already wounded Shana as the swords pierced the ground surrounding her. Margery in her werewolf gown smirked before declared.

"There. Game over."

Just after saying that, violet flame came out of her werewolf's mouth as it blasted towards Shana. Shana, already heavily wounded and tired, could only tried her best to block the flame with her Nietono no Shana before she was overwhelmed and fell of the building with violet flame surrounding her.

_Why?_

_Why?_

These were her last thoughts before she fell into the river, wounded in both her body and her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before talking about the main event hidden under this chapter, I should go through this chapter first. From now on I will be calling Margery's Crimson Lord Marchosias Marco since it is more easier and sounded better. It will be a problem to try to remember his name.**

**Ah, I decided that I should start to speed things up a bit. Sometimes I will skip a few story plot that was in the SnS 1 so that I would not waste so much time. To be exact, if my main changing point was in the middle of season 2, it's going to take me more than 30 chapters that was almost the same but with some changes to the story until I reached there. Though it is still undecided. Since there will be some changed here in season 1 too so most probably I will result to a few summary style until I reached the main changing point of the Crimson Denizen Shana. I do like to have a few comments on this.**

**Okay, now I am going to announce something that was so important and precious to me that I have never announced in any other works or even in my main project before.**

**1,**

**2,**

**3,**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANIMEL0VER00!**

**It has been a year since I first created this account! Time sure fly fast like ****Outreniaia and Vetcherniaia, "Forerunner of Daybreak" and "Successor of Twilight" (Crimson Lords of Chiara in SnS Final). It should bring back a lot of memories about how I arrived at this place. When I ****look back, including this I have written 14 stories, two continuing, three one shots, and a lot of abandoned stories (Lol, 14-2-3=9, to think that I have abandoned 9 stories...).**

**This is truly like a birthday for myself. I never imagined that I would actually have written for one year. This feeling of accomplishment was great. And I feel that if I managed to finish this one, the feeling of accomplishment will become greater! Though since I am reaching my end of Secondary life and therefore I needed to study more, I believe that I should be able to finish this one day, so until that one day comes.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shakugan no Shana: Crimson Denizen Shana!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened, the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Note: Due to some personal decisions, I skipped one episode because there is nothing much for me to change the material before I could get to the splitting point from the canon. So this is episode 6.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Resolution of Shana**

"Alastor. What did you just say?"

"**I said we should leave this city."**

Standing on top of a skyscraper towering over the art museum, Shana, with Alastor hung around her neck, watched over the museum that the mystes has gone into. Shana looked on down at Alastor hesitantly as conflicting emotions occurred in her heart.

"**Over these past few days we have been in unnecessary trouble because we were with the mystes. We even met a Flame Haze." **Alastor said with his deep voice as he continued. **"We have stayed in this city for far too long. We should change our location before the other Flame Hazes caught wind of our movement."**

"But there is a possibility that Yuji is the bearer of the Reiji Maigo..." Shana replied hesitantly as she overlooked the building where Yuji would be continuing his normal life with Yoshida without her. Just the thought of leaving the city- no leaving the mystes disturbed her greatly.

"**We do not need to concern ourselves with anything related to the Bal Masque anymore." **Alastor said. **"Forget about Sakai Yuji, he is just a simply torch."**

"...A simply...torch..." Shana muttered as she felt as if the words of Alastor were like spears that pierced through her heart. She knew that leaving this city was the best and wisest course of decision.

But

_Why does my heart hurt so much?_

* * *

><p>"My mother and friends... will vanish and cease to exist?"<p>

"Not only humans." In front of Yuji, Lamies, in the body of an old man spoke to him. "Just as the name "City Devouring" implies, Friagne will swallow up the whole city and change it to the power of existence."

After listening to Lamies' words, a fiery determination ignited in his heart. His eyes began to turn serious as he understood the situation.

"I won't let him." He said. "There's no way I am going to let him."

"But what can you do?" Lamies looked into Yuji's eyes, testing the determination that did not waver in front of a Crimson Denizen. "You are nothing but a mystes. There is no way a mystes would be able to stay up against a Crimson Denizen.

"You are wrong." Lamies' eyes widen a bit as he felt the flame that was burning in the mystes did not waver but burn more intensely. "I am not just a mystes, I am Sakai Yuji. I may not have enough power to stop Friagne but Shana has."

"And what makes you think a fellow Crimson Denizen will help you?" Lamies asked as he eyed the mystes carefully. The mystes' actions were surprising him bit by bit, but Lamies felt that the mystes that stood before him would one day twist the fate of the world.

"Shana is not just a Crimson Denizen. She is Shana, my friend!" Yuji replied with a fierce look of determination in his eyes. There are no doubts in the corpse collector's mind now. He looked at the mystes in the eyes.

And nodded.

That was all the mystes needed to end the conversation and headed towards the door. However a voice called him from behind that halted his footsteps.

"Sakai-kun! Where are you going?" Kazumi asked as she stared worriedly at Yuji, hoping that he would not leave him. However...

"Sorry Yoshida-san." Yuji gave an apologetic look before he exited the building. "See you tomorrow at school."

"Sakai-kun..."

"Don't think too deeply about it." Kazumi turned her head towards the old man that was speaking to her. "He's gone to do something that only he's capable of doing."

"It may be of little significance in the bigger picture of things, however I believe one day that little significance will be his first step towards the bigger events in the future."

* * *

><p><em>Shana! I have to find Shana!<em>

Yuji thought as he ran out of the building. There was no hesitation in his heart, only the blazing flame of determination to save the city strove him on. The glass door gave way to him before he stopped in front of them, looking at the girl he has been looking for.

"Shana..." He stared at Shana in surprise. He has not anticipated that Shana would suddenly appear before him. Before he could ask Shana where has she been from the morning, Shana beaten to him as she looked at him with uncertain eyes.

"Yuji...I am leaving Misaki city."

* * *

><p>Deep inside an abandoned department store, a doll watched her master that was standing over a projection of the entire city. The doll, lifeless as she should be, asked her master in concern.<p>

"Are you seriously going to activate the plan, Master?"

"Yes I will, my adorable Marianne." The Hunter, Friagne replied with confidence as he watched over the projection of the city. "As luck would have it, that Torch-eating Corpse Collector is here. The situation is pressing."

"But it will take some time for the City Devouring to be activated." The doll warned. "If a Flame Haze was to attack in the meantime you will be in great danger Master."

Friagne left the Crystal Altar and headed towards her beloved Marianne and hugged her. "Oh you are too kind Marianne. There's no need to worry. I have already taken necessary measures. As we commence our City Devouring, I will divert attention from it by engaging in a battle with "Chanter of Elegies". The Corpse Collector should be leaving the city soon and there is no need to fear the Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter. We will keep the Flame Haze busy and wait for time to pass.

Friagne then reached out his hands in mid air as a Treasure Tool was summoned into his hand. It has the shape of a glass bell with black patterns on top of it. "We will ring this bell numerous times and tie together the "String Keys" placed in the Torches throughout the city. With the power we obtained, Marianne you will exist forever. Together with me, you shall grasp eternal life."

"Master..."

"Now let us begin our ceremony." With Marianne in his hands, he headed towards the Crystal Altar and rang the bell, Dance Party. The Dance Party released tiny little blue sparkles as it did its magic...

* * *

><p>"<strong>If that's what Lamies says, then I believe that story to be true. That would also explain the abnormally great numbers of Torches."<strong>

Alastor's deep voice echoed in the silence between the Crimson Denizen and the Mystes. Walking down the road that was painted orange with the falling's sun's last colours, Yuji summoned up the courage as he asked.

"Shana, what did you mean by leaving Misaki City?"

"**It is just as the words say, we are leaving this city. Now that a Flame Haze is here, it is no longer safe for us to be here."**

"I don't want to hear it from you!" Yuji unconsciously raised his voice towards Alastor. Even though he was a god, he did not continue the matter as he watches his contractor's course of action.

"Shana, are you really going to leave the city despite knowing what Friagne is planning?" Yuji asked. The soft footsteps of Shana stopped as Yuji's followed after.

"I only stayed with you because you are a mystes. However now that Friagne is going to use City Devourer, nothing here matters-"

"Of course they still matters!" Yuji shouted as he ran in front of Shana and looked at her. Yuji's heart wavered when he saw Shana's face that was full of doubt. However, he still needed to tell Shana.

"The time that you spent with in this city with me, the time that you spent in school with me, are you saying that they doesn't matter anymore?"

"I am just a Crimson Denizen! Why should I concern with the time I spent in this city?"

"Then does that mean that you do not care about me?" Yuji said the cruellest thing as it made Shana's wavering heart broke. Shana felt her heart shattered into pieces when she heard what she doubted in her heart the most. The direct truth said by the Mystes affected her greatly as she tried to maintain her face and controlled the emotions in her heart.

"Oh!" A surprised cry could be heard as the tense atmosphere around the two faded. A woman in her thirties could be seen as she approached the two.

"Hi Yu-chan."

"M,Mom?" Yuji seemed to be surprised by the sudden turn of event as he hastily responded.

"Hello, is she a classmate or yours, Yu-chan?" Yuji's mother asked as she looked at Shana. Shana looked back at her. _So this is Yuji's mother..._

"Urm..well...she is my friend." Yuji said shyly as both his mother and Shana looked at him. Shana quietly looked at the Mystes as his mother started to tease him.

_Yuji...he called me his friend..._

_Even though we just met and were going to left each other already..._

_Yuji..._

"Hmm. Can I call you Shana-chan?" Yuji's mother turned towards Shana and asked. Shana was broken out of her thoughts as she stared at her. "Well you two just have fun together."

"Mom!"

"Why? What's wrong with it? Oh, by the way, I am making your favourite omelette rice for dinner, so don't be too late. Then see you later. See you again Shana-chan." Yuji's mother said and bid farewell before she crossed the road. Yuji sighed at the sudden appearance of her mother as Shana looked at her figure that was slowly retreating beyond the horizon.

"I am Yuji's ...friend...?" Shana muttered as Yuji looked back at her. Her heart wavered, but for a different reason. She felt saved as the shattered pieces of her heart seemed to slowly piece together. She looked up at Yuji in the eye and asked.

"I am Yuji's friend...?"

"Of course you are, Shana." Yuji replied. He approached her as he smiled kindly at her instead of raising his voice like before.

"I am sorry for saying mean things about you just now." Yuji said. "But I still want to make clear, I am not just a torch. I am Sakai Yuji. And you are not just a Crimson Denizen, you are my friend, Shana."

"!" Shana turned away from Yuji as she tried to hide her face from him. She felt her face starting to burn hotter than when she summoned her flame.

_!_

"Fuzetsu?" Yuji shouted out as the familiar sound of the Fuzetsu being casted could be heard. In the direction of the main city, a black ball-like shadow covered the entire city. No doubt it was the Fuzetsu.

"What if..." Behind Yuji, Shana asked if her face facing away him. "What if I decide to leave this city now and let Friagne continues what he is doing? Will you still consider me your friend?"

"Of course, Shana." Yuji replied instantly. Shana was caught off guard by Yuji's unhesitating reply as he continued. "No matter what happens, you will still be my friend Shana. I will never abandon you."

"..."

"Shana?"

"The train station."

"Huh?"

"There is still some time before City Devourer happens, if you head towards the train station and left with a train you will be able to escape it." Shana said without sparing a glance at Yuji.

Yuji then smiled at Shana, despite knowing that she would not see it and passed her as he headed towards where the Fuzetsu was.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Shana shouted as she looked up at him. This time the Mystes turned his head back and replied.

"I am going to stop Friagne from using the City Devourer."

"Friagne is a well known hunter that even killed Flame Hazes! What can you, a Mystes do?"

"Even so I am going to go and stop him." Yuji said. His flame slowly ignited inside him as he told Shana his resolves. "I am going to stop Friagne, not as a Mystes but as Sakai Yuji."

"But then you will!" Shana shouted after Yuji. However if was quickly cut off by the Mystes.

"Shana I want to ask you." Yuji said. "Do you want to live as a Crimson Denizen, or Do you want to live as Shana?"

"**... ..."**

Giving Shana a last gentle smile, Yuji headed towards the Fuzetsu without turning back. Shana tried to take the first step to chase after him. She wanted to stop him. She wanted to tell him to run. She wanted to run away with him. But...

"**It's time for us to go."** Alastor said after Yuji disappeared into the horizon. Even so, Shana continued to look forward, hoping that he would turn back and looked at her once more.

_Yuji..._

* * *

><p>"I didn't expect you to come to me Mystes."<p>

"I never thought that I would be coming to you as well Friagne."

Yuji replied as he held onto a metal bat that he found on his way to the amusement park on top of a roof where Friagne was. Even though he was not a well trained athlete, he was confident in his ability to dodge Friagne's attacks.

"Oh? Why isn't the Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter with you Mystes? Is she somewhere hiding around to ambush me?" Friagne asked as he looked at the Mystes suspiciously. He expected Chanter of Elegies or maybe the Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter to show up but having the Mystes to confront him was out of his expectation and in a way, amusing.

"Shana is not coming. She is leaving this city to escape the Flame Hazes that is going to come after them." Yuji said as his grip on the bat tightens. The longer the conversation dragged on, the more he was nervous about fighting Friagne, a Crimson Denizen who could even kill Flame Hazes.

"She escaped? Well I do not know much about the Great War but I guess there must be Flame Hazes after her." Friagne said as he smirked at Yuji. "Then what about you? Do you really think you can stand up to me? A mere Mystes?"

"I am not just a Mystes, I am Sakai Yuji!" Yuji shouted. His nervousness was gone as his flame overcame his fear. He gripped his bat, not too hard to be cumbersome, not too soft to let it flew out of his hand.

"Now this is interesting. A mere Mystes standing up to a Crimson Denizen. Fine then I shall play with you!" Friagne shouted as he landed on the car park and shook the Dance Party in his hands. Tiny blue sparkles that were released soon became a few blue flaming orbs that surrounded him.

"Haag!" Yuji shouted out a battle cry as he ran towards Friagne with a metal bat. Friagne smirked at the Mystes before he sent one of the blue orbs flying at him.

"Damn!" Yuji shouted as he locked onto the orb and side-stepped, just in time to barely dodged the orb before it exploded behind him. The explosion was too near to him that it blown him off his feet and as he flew a few meters towards Friagne. Yuji quickly recovered from the blow, however Friagne who was just standing before him did not give him time to rest.

"Arh!" The cry of the Mystes could be heard as Friagne directed another orb towards Yuji and exploded. Yuji could not evade fully in time as the explosion blasted him all the way to the wall of a building on the rooftop. He coughed out some blood as he struggled to resist the pain wrecking throughout his body and lifted his head to look at Friagne who was floating and towering over him.

"You must be quite an idiot to even think that you have the power to stop me Mystes." Friagne said.

"Wh-What a coincidence...I think so too..." Yuji tried to voice out the words as he smiled at Friagne, much to his confusion over the situation.

"I may not have enough power to stop you...But...Shana has..."

"The Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter?" Friagne repeated the name as he stared at Yuji before he laughed. "Don't tell me you are still counting on a Crimson Denizen to come help you? You must be more of an idiot than I think."

"Haha..ha...Call me an idiot if you want but..." Yuji said as he pulled his body up. Slowly, his legs stood firmly on the ground as he raised his head higher to face Friagne. "I believe that Shana will come!"

"Hmp, such foolish thinking." Friagne said. "You entertained me quite enough Mystes. It's time for me to take out the Treasure Tool inside you before I ended you foolishness."

"Chee!" Yuji cursed as he backed towards the wall. Even when Friagne was directly in front of him, he still firmly believed that Shana would come for him. Because...

"Yuji KONO BAKA!" (YUJI YOU IDIOT!)

"Wha-" Friagne let out a surprised gasp as he quickly jumped back, just in time to escape the wrath of a volley of flame that was thrown at him. The volley of the flame spread as it created a wall of flame between Friagne and Yuji. A third person with flaming hair landed in the middle of the fire faced Friagne with her katana with Yuji behind her.

"Shana!" Yuji shouted as he looked at the figure in front of him in relief and happiness. Without a doubt, that crimson flaming hair with a long black coat covering her small body, that katana in her hand that lighted up in red flame when she summoned it, she was Shana. Even though she says that she is going to leave the city, she is here are now. That's what really matters to Yuji.

"Yuji your wound!" Shana looked back at him. His clothes were torn in several places and wounds were all over his body. Most people in that condition would have died or at least fainted but Yuji's determination kept him going on. He slowly took a step towards Shana and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Shana." Yuji said. "Focus on Friagne, I am fine."

"... .." Shana looked at Yuji worriedly. However she closed her eyes as if calming herself before she faced Friagne.

"I am going to make you pay for what you did to Yuji!" Shana shouted as she jumped and headed towards Friagne. Friagne quickly retreated as he rang the Dance Party and summoned the orbs again. Unlike when he was facing Yuji, all the Orbs shot towards her.

She swiftly dodged the orbs. However one of them unexpectedly appeared under her and gripped onto her leg, pulled her down all the way before she crashed onto the floor.

"Shana!" Yuji shouted in concern. However Shana quickly recovered and charged towards Friagne again. Her mind clouded in anger and frustration towards her enemy.

"**Stop! You attacks are too straight forward!"** Alastor warned as Shana began to slow down. However it was too late as a larger orb than the rest launched itself towards Shana. Shana let out a loud cry before she was blown away as her back hit a wall. She quickly stood up and stood her guard against Friagne.

_Shana wasn't as slow as this before... just what... _Yuji thought as he observed Shana. It was then he noticed what was different about Shana as compared to when she saved him when they first met.

_Her flame! How can I be so stupid! She must have not consumed any existence since she last taken mine!_

Yuji cursed himself as he looked at the situation in front of him. Shana is now deeply injured and tired. Without more power of existence, she would not be able to fight against Friagne. He did the only thing that comes to his mind.

"Shana!"

"Wha-" Shana turned and looked at Yuji. Despite his body's wounds, he is now running towards her. Her battle instinct made her launched towards Yuji and gripped him before she pulled him down to the ground. The orbs that Friagne shot towards the Mystes missed as they exploded just beside them. Creating a fog of dark clouds covering them.

"Yuji what do you think you are doing? You could be killed just now!" Shana shouted lifted herself up from Yuji. However she quickly lost her balance as Yuji reached out his hand and pulled her down.

"Yuji what are you-"

"Quickly take my power of existence now Shana!" Yuji said as he pulled Shana close to him.

"You idiot! What do you think-" Shana's face is now crimson red like her hair. She hid her face beside Yuji's as Yuji continued.

"I promise you Shana, both of us are going to defeat Friagne and get out of this mess alive." Yuji slowly let go of Shana as Shana rose from Yuji's body. She looked into Yuji's eyes. There inside was a flame that would never waver no matter the circumstances. It never wavered during the fight with Friagne, it will not waver when both of them are fighting Friagne together.

"Hm, I got it." Shana nodded as she closed her eyes and placed her hand in front of Yuji's chest. She could feel the heartbeat that was pounding against her hand. The never resting heart beat, it was what kept Yuji alive. Its presence was so small that you need to put your hand there to feel it, to feel the life that she wanted to protect. It's so small...yet so precious.

"Did I get them?" Friagne muttered as he observed the smoke that was covering where the Mystes and the Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter were. He started to let down his guard-

"Hien!"

"Wha-"

A large stream of flame emerged out of the smoke and shot towards Friagne. Just as he thought he was done for, the Anti-Flame ring, Azure, in his fingers shone as it tried to withstand the power of the flame. However the flame was so bright and so intense that it destroyed Azure's shield and blown Friagne away.

"Argh...!" Friagne moaned as he stood up and faced the smoke. His eyes widened when he saw the girl walking out without any wound with her katana in her hand. No that was not what surprised him the most, it was-

"You flame...it became more intense?" Friagne muttered as he summoned Regular Sharp, another treasure tool in the appearance of a deck of card into his left hand. He rang his Dance Party as blue orbs started to surround him again.

"You...don't you dare to interrupt the ceremony for our eternal happiness!" Friagne shouted madly as he thrown the Regular Sharp into the air. The cards immediately floated and took the form of a vortex and rained a volley of energy bolts towards Shana.

_**Eternal happiness... they never existed**_

"Hien!" Shana quickly responded to the energy bolts by summoning a large stream of flame and let loose of it towards the energy bolts. The flame engulfed the energy bolts and destroyed the Regular Sharp in the way.

"Haa!" Shana shouted out a battle cry as she charged towards Friagne. Her flame burning hotter and more intensive than ever.

"Chee!" Friagne cursed as he quickly summoned another Treasure Tool into his hand. Before Shana's Nietono no Shana could reach him, a long golden chain, Bubble Root took form and had a lock-hold on it.

"This is the end little girl!"

"Not yet! Shinku!"

Friagne rang the Dance Party and shot all the orbs towards Shana. However Shana countered by summoning Shinku, a fist made out of flame and blocked all the orbs directed at her.

"Master. Please stop this." Marianne, in the appearance of a doll appeared beside Friagne as he let go of the Bubble Root and rose higher into the air. The Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter below them burnt with an intensive flame as the flame on the Nietono no Shana became bigger and bigger. "Master...At this rate..."

"I know Marianne..." Friagne replied as he took Marianne into his arms. "But we cannot retreat now. We cannot give up on the strategy I have built to obtain eternity just because of something like this!" Friagne shouted in fury as he rang and blasted the entire platform. Shana quickly headed back to Yuji to protect him.

"We are almost there. The City Devouring will begin momentarily. We only need to endure this battle for a little longer." Friagne smirked as he landed on top of the tip of the roof top and continued to ring the Dance Party. One by one, blue sparkles began to rise out of different parts of the city as they gathered in the sky. More and more began to appear as the crimson sky began to be filled with them.

"We are almost there. Our unrestricted method will be complete any moment. Just a bit long..."

"This is as far as you will go Friagne." Shana shouted as she landed on top of the platform with her Nietono no Shana burning brighter than before.

"Why! Why must you stop us from obtaining our eternal happiness?" Friagne shouted madly as he turned and glared at her. Shana ignored his glare and raised her katana towards him.

"That's because this city is my home." Shana said. "I will not let you destroy it!"

"Chee...please hide Marianne. I will finish this soon." Friagne let go of Marianne as she floated in the sky. Friagne rang and summoned the blue orbs again.

"You should know that those orbs are useless against me already." Shana said as she slowly approached Friagne.

"Like you said they may be useless towards you but..." Friagne turned and shook the Dance Party towards the stairs where Yuji has just climbed out of it. "...I wonder if the Mystes can handle it!"

"Yuji!" Shana quickly responded as she speeded towards him. Yuji saw the orbs that were coming towards him and wanted to dodge but his body was too tired to listen to him. However just before the orbs reached him, Shana appeared and pushed him away.

"Arh!"

"Shana!" Yuji shouted as he got up and ran towards her. To save him, Shana has pushed him out of the orbs and ended up taking the blast.

"Hahaha, truly entertaining! A Crimson Denizen is actually willing to sacrifice herself to save a Mystes? To even think of interrupting our ceremony for eternal happiness, you need to be punished!" Friagne shouted madly as he took out another Treasure tool. It was Trigger Happy in the shape of a revolver. Friagne laughed as he aimed the Trigger Happy at the Mystes. There was nothing sane in that laugh.

"This is Trigger Happy, it is meant to destroy the vessel of a Crimson Lord that is contracted to a Flame Haze and awaken their full power. The Power of Existence that is release from a Crimson Lord is so great that the Flame Haze will be killed on the spot. When it comes to Crimson Denizen, it shall release the Power of Existence stored inside him and this killing him." Friagne said. "Your death shall be the opening of our eternal happiness!"

"Shana!" Yuji shouted as he ran towards her to step in front of her fallen body with his arms stretched out as if to protect her.

"Hmp, a Mystes that doesn't know his place." Friagne snorted with amusement. "That's right, I should your existence to fire the Trigger Happy."

"H-Haag!" Yuji cried out as he felt his existence being sucked away from him. It was different from when Shana taken his existence. There was a warm feeling of the Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter when she touched his chest and absorbed existence from him. However now there is only a hole that is left in his heart. After giving Shana his existence and now this, Yuji's legs gave up on him as he fell to the ground.

"Don't worry, I won't use you up completely. For I am sure that you want to see the City Devouring too, right?" Friagne said as the Trigger Happy slowly charged up and he cocked the revolver. "This is a salute to the eternity we are about to obtain, Marianne."

"Shana..." Yuji muttered as he crawled over towards her with all his strength. "Wake up, Shana! Wake up!"

"Goodbye, little girl." Friagne said. "Goodbye, city that gave us eternity."

"Shana!"

"Haa!" Shana shouted as her hand reached for a broken piece of glass nearby and thrown it. The force that Shana implied was so great that it cut through the fingers of Friagne who was holding the gun. The Dance Party fell from his hand and shattered into pieces upon falling into the ground.

"These are..." Yuji picked the Azure and Trigger Happy up as he inspected it.

"Master!" Marianne came towards her master. "Master we should-"

"I am not done yet!" Friagne shouted, oblivious to his precious doll who wanted to escape with him. "The ceremony for Marianne's and my eternity won't end...it won't end!"

Friagne's body busted into blue flames as he flew onto the sky. He then immediately came down towards Shana with a ball of blue flame in his hand.

**_It is the same fate..._**

"Haa!" Shana held onto her Nietono no Shana and launched towards Friagne. Both of them knew there would be only a survival. Friagne strove down with his blue flame as Shana headed up with her flaming katana.

"U-ah..."

Before the blue flame could reach Shana first, Shana pierced through Friagne with her katana. She pulled her katana back as Friagne continued to descend from the sky.

"Master!" Marianne called out as she floated beside her master.

"Marianne...we...are...forever..." Friagne said as he caressed Marianne one last time before he burnt up in his own blue flame and disappeared.

"Master!" Marianne grieved, then turned towards Shana. Although a doll she was, emotions that were inside her was not merely a doll's.

"How dare you kill my master." The sadden doll grieved once more as she twirl in midair. "Prepare to die!"

"Wha-" Shana turned her back in time to see the doll in the form of a fireball with pale white flame heading towards her. Shana couldn't evade in midair and hastily tried to swing her katana in the air to cut her.

"Ha!" Shana shouted as she cut down. However the fireball changed course as it dodged the katana and made a roundabout heading towards her.

_I won't make it!_ Shana thought as she tried to pull back her sword to block the doll's kamikaze attack.

_Bang!_

"Kya-!" Shana felt nothing as she prepared to brace for the worst. Beside her the fireball let out her last cry before its power of existence was sucked out of it and disappeared. Below her, Yuji was holding onto the Trigger Happy. He smiled towards Shana before he dropped the Trigger Happy and dropped himself on the ground.

Shana looked at Yuji from above. She did it, she defeated another Crimson Denizen that rumoured that had even killed Flame Haze. However she did not defeat him alone. She landed on the ground as she slowly approached Yuji. Their eyes met before they gave each other a victorious smile.

* * *

><p>"We won..." Yuji sat as he leaned his back towards Shana on the mountain of debris. Her warm back warmed Yuji up from the cold night.<p>

"I was able to stand up in the time because I heard your voice." Shana said as she leaned her back against Yuji. Even though he was not as warm as her, it was enough to know that he was just behind him and nowhere else.

"Say Yuji..." Shana asked as she looked up into the dark night that was coloured blue by the shining stars. "Why did you still continue to fight Friagne even though you know that there is no way that you could have beaten him?"

"That's because I am not just-"

"**Don't even think of convincing us with that every single time Sakai Yuji." **Alastor cut Yuji off as he said.

Yuji dropped his head in cold laughter as he answered. "That's because I believe that Shana will definitely come after me."

"But if I came a little sooner you would have been killed. So remember to thank me properly." Shana pouted behind Yuji, annoyed knowing that Yuji anticipated her decision.

"How about I treat you to a lot of melon bread?"

"That would be nice." Shana smiled at the thought. But it was a small and gentle smile.

A silence, a warm and kind silence surrounded the two as they cherished the presence of each other. Yuji felt something on his hand and looked down. Despite facing the other way, she gripped her hand. Yuji smiled as he returned the warm to her.

"I guess my time is almost up." Yuji said. He held his other hand in front of him, he was surrounded by an azure blue light as he felt himself fading. "I guess I tried too hard as a mere Mystes."

"Don't say 'as a mere Mystes'. You are Sakai Yuji." Shana said. She tightened her grip on his hand as if fearing that he would fade away. "And I am not just a Crimson Denizen, I am Shana."

"That's right Shana." He tightened his grip on her hand as if fearing that he would be separated from her. "You are Shana, nothing else."

"Then I guess this is the end..." Yuji continued as he looked up into the dark night coloured blue by the stars. "I am glad that I meet you Shana."

"Baka Yuji." Shana said "I am glad to meet you too...Yuji..."

"Then...Goodbye Shana." Yuji bid his farewell as he felt himself getting empty. He knew it's his time.

Slowly, he started to disappear as azure particles began to float into the sky. His warm on Shana's hand getting colder and colder. He was glad to meet Shana. He was glad to save his mother and friends from the City Devourer. So there was no regret left...right?

"I am not saying goodbye Yuji."

_Thong! Thong!_

"Huh?" Yuji looked at himself. "What happened-"

"**I'd say that confirms it."**Alastor said. Yuji quickly turned around and looked at Shana.

"That's the power of the treasure inside you." Their eyes met as Shana smiled. "The most treasured treasure in all of the Crimson World, the power of the Reiji Maigo. At midnight, the treasure completely recovers whatever power of existence you have lost during that day."

"You mean..." Yuji said as he looked at Shana hesitantly.

"Don't you get it?" Shana smiled. "It means you still have a future!"

In their eyes were each other as they smiled at each other. The warm on Shana's hand returned as he gripped hers. This warmth of someone being there, it was the only thing they need to proof that they were together.

"Well, well...Am I in your way?"

"**Well they were having quite a romantic time. You must be so heartless to think of even breaking it my pre-arh"**

Landing in front of Shana and Yuji, the Chanter of Elegies stood before them with her contractor Marchosias. Yuji and Shana immediately became alerted as they separated from each other. Shana took out her Nietono no Shana as Yuji held the Trigger Happy in front of him.

"Don't worry, I have no intention to fight when you two are that wounded." Margery said.

"Then why do you come here for?" Shana asked as she continued to hold her katana. However there was no flame on it to show that she also had no intention to fight another unnecessary battle.

"I was watching the entire battle." Margery continued. "I must say that I am impressed, it was totally different from when I fought you last time."

"Last time...Shana don't tell me-" Yuji asked as he gripped onto his Trigger Happy with anger as the image of the wounded Shana appeared in his mind. Currently the Trigger Happy is empty, however if it comes to the worst...

"That's right." Shana replied. "She was the Flame Haze that defeated me yesterday, the Chanter of Elegies, Margery Daw." Shana lowered her katana down, much to the surprise of Yuji and Margery. She then continued.

"I wish to fight you again properly next time."

"Hmp." Margery smiled. "Interesting, I will be expecting you, Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter."

With that Margery thrown the green book Marchosias into the air and stood on it before they left the area. Yuji sighed a breath of relief as he lowered his Trigger Happy.

"For now," Yuji asked as he approached Shana. "what should we do? Return home?"

"For now..." Shana closed her eyes and went into deep thought. After a moment, she jumped up as she smiled happily like a child at him.

"For now, you are going to buy me lots and lots of melon bread!"

"That's fine but..."

"But...?"

"The stores are closed already."

"... ..."

"... ..."

"Baka Yuji!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done...finally done... I have been writing this since yesterday night until Reiji Maigo did its magic and continued writing before I fell asleep on bed. And woke up and continued to write... I am tired.**

**Well thanks for the reviews. It made me try to continue the story. I didn't bother to fight the last chapter as there was nothing worth changing with. Like Elia950 said, the Shana here was a bit too similar to canon. I was in a pitch and decided to just write and see. Unconsciously I changed Yuji into a more determined person and successes in changing Shana too. I guess Shana could change from a Tomogara Killer to a perfect cute Tsundere was all thanks to Yuji. He deserved a god rank award for this.**

**Then and so, please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Notice to readers reading this: First I have to thank you for reading this story. Second is that the story have been shifted to Crimson Denizen: Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter. Please read the story there and READ AND REVIEW ^O^


End file.
